Fire Lizard (Mythical Creature)
Description Requires harmonica. They're much like miniature dragons, and are supposedly where the original dragons of Pern came from. They need to have their scales buffed lightly with sand. Females tend to be larger than males. They are carnivores, and clever little creatures. They are difficult to trap and tend to escape if they are. They'll bite if they feel threatened. Personalities vary. Their wings are leathery membranes of skin much like bats. They have small triangular shaped heads and sharp teeth and fangs. They have four feet and claws. Their necks are long and tapered. They tend to avoid people. They have an empathic link with whoever they imprint on.*Fire lizards will bathe themselves if there's a source of clean water nearby. Fire lizards enjoy swimming and diving from time to time. They will bathe themselves at least once a day and after messy meals. When fire lizard eggs are first laid they are like turtle eggs. They must be left in warm dry sands and turned regularly. Female fire lizards usually make nests on warm sandy beaches out of the way of the waves and tides. As the eggs heat, they harden. Approximately two weeks after that they hatch. Fire lizards lay clutches of 4-6 eggs at a time. In the wild there are many dangers and usually only the strongest of the clutches survive. The eggs are white speckled with brown. When fire lizards emerge from the egg, they are voracious. It is their instinct to hunt as soon as they are hatched. If they do not hunt, they will die. In order to have the fire lizard imprint on you, the first hour is critical. The person trying to get the lizard to imprint on them must stuff the creature with enough food to satiate them and make them go torpid. They must talk to the lizards and touch them during the feeding, though it is advised to wait until the creature is less ravenous. If the person does not hand feed the creature, the imprinting will fail. Hatchlings grow quickly. Because of their rapid growth they shed skin and baby scales and itch. To help sooth their delicate skin, they must be oiled. Lightly buffing their skin with sand will help get rid of dead skin and any small pests and parasites that would bother them. They will eat a lot and can be taken hunting as that is part of their nature. As hatchlings though they will have trouble hunting anything larger than a mouse. Once full-grown,*a fire lizard's body length (including their head) is about the length of a man's forearm, their tails are 2/3rds the length of their body. Their wingspan is twice their length. As adults all of their scales have come in. They must still be bathed, buffed, and oiled. Unlike hatchlings they only need to be oiled once a day. In groups they can take down larger injured prey, but on their own... They may be able to take on small birds. 'Creature Information' 'Amount of attention needed: '''The Fire Lizard is a calm creature who likes attention but does not require a lot of attention with the right toys and cage that has a heat lamp. '''Species:' Reptilian Habitat: Rain Forest Food: Meat, insects Lifespan: 10 years How it bears young: 'Egg 'How long young stays with mother: It is self-sufficient in the wild